


【好兆头】Around the Bar

by khsarrge



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: 他们偶尔（总是）为彼此善后，原因往往是他们行的善举或是恶行结果却不尽如意，最后只得以对方的名义记录在书面上。也许这次也是如此。





	【好兆头】Around the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> 严格意义上不算是搞CP，  
> 算是想以AC的视角写一个关于善恶的小故事。

Aziraphale在等他的可丽饼做好。  
新来的店员还不怎么熟练，手忙脚乱地照着食谱准备材料。于是他便移开了视线往街对面看去，那里散发着他熟悉的邪恶气味。

Crowley此时穿着条贴身的黑色亮片短裙，配合着她现在这个丰满的女性皮囊，在晚上九点的酒吧里显然十分惹眼。  
前来搭讪的男士不在少数，Crowley游刃有余的周旋在他们中间，与他们调情却又不给他们更进一步的机会：夜晚还没真正开始。她在男士们的讨好声中要了杯威士忌，眯着眼睛看着在酒吧驻唱的乐队唱着上个世纪的摇滚乐，注意到唯有吉他手看上去心不在焉，在其他亢奋的成员们的包围中显得格格不入。  
一曲过后他们向观客们飞吻告别，开始收拾东西。聚在那附近的年轻人谈论着这个刚组建不久的乐队，好不容易有了些小名气却遭遇了事故失去了一名成员，刚刚那一曲说不定也是他们演奏的最后一曲了。成员们整理好了器材，来到了吧台边点了些酒和周围的人聊了起来，Crowley注意到只有那个吉他手背着包准备直接离开。

“嘿，先生”Crowley驱散了围在她身边的男士们，拦住了这个颓废的青年，晃了晃酒杯。“不介意我请你喝一杯吗？”  
他愣了几秒，但还是接受了这个邀请，无视了其他成员们的嘘声，在Crowley的身边坐下了。调酒师递上了一杯一样的威士忌，青年接过后猛灌了一口，放下酒杯。  
“发生了一些糟糕的事儿，如果今天的演出让你心烦的话我很抱歉。”他嗓音沙哑，看得出的确情绪低落。Crowley没说话，静静地等着他继续吐露。很快她便知道了他与兄弟发生了争执，而乐队此时也一团糟，自己连房租都快付不起了。最后他端起杯子喝光了剩下的酒，长叹了一口气。他转头看向Crowley想要道谢，却发现她正双眼含笑地盯着自己。  
“我想你需要放松！”Crowley冲他眨了眨眼，她拉起他的手站起身来，示意他向酒吧尽头无人的角落看去。  
“一起度过一个愉快的夜晚如何？”

Aziraphale接过了可丽饼咬了一口，新的果酱奶油味的确很合他的心意。店员的视线一直在向街对面漂移，他也顺势看过去，Crowley的身影已经从吧台边消失了。  
“可丽饼不错，谢谢。”Aziraphale收回目光，打量起开始收拾店面的店员小伙“已经准备打烊了吗？”  
“如您所见，到了晚上，酒吧的生意就比我们好啦！说真的，营业到10点的甜品店也就我们一家吧。”小伙一边整理着工作台，一边和Aziraphale攀谈。他脱下手套时，Aziraphale注意到他中指上戴着一枚精巧的银戒。当他开始收拾剩余的原料，Aziraphale听到他叹了口气。他向那个方向望过去，那里放着的是拌好的果酱和半杯奶油。  
“您瞧，我还不熟悉这个，剩下的总觉得有些浪费。”小伙无奈的抓着脑袋向Aziraphale笑笑。  
一个计划突然浮现在Aziraphale的脑海里，他再次开口：“我突然想让我的朋友也尝尝，她就在附近。能请您再为我做一个可丽饼吗？”  
小伙抬起头来，看了看满脸微笑的Aziraphale，又看了看表，接着愉快的答应了。

激情过后回到吧台边的Crowley撞上了在那等候的好友，还举着一个纸袋。  
“没有人会在这种地方吃可丽饼，天使。”Crowley一边整理她被弄乱的头发一边抱怨了起来，他们总是在各种地方偶遇，而每次Aziraphale总是做着些不着调的事儿。  
“我是觉得你也许需要餐后甜点？”Azi扫过她大腿上没来得及扣上的吊袜带，想着这是否也是诱惑的一部分。Crowley很快就整理好了自己，就像是什么都没发生。  
“这可写不进你的报告。”Aziraphale的挪回了刚才黏在Crowley大腿上的视线，现在那里已经扣上了。  
“也许吧”Crowley晃荡着玻璃杯，接着举到了眼前，透过金色的酒液和冰块看向Aziraphale。“我只是想找乐子。但为什么你这么肯定？”  
“拯救一个差点自杀的人不算是恶行，不是吗？”  
“哦，好吧。不过我想偷窥可不是什么善事。”Crowley拿起了可丽饼，上面的奶油已经有些化了。她伸出舌头舔掉了快滴下来的奶油，Aziraphale不由得联想她吃“前一餐”时大概也是这副模样。  
“不过，餐后甜点也不坏。”等他回过神来的时候Crowley已经吃掉了那个可丽饼，每次都是这样，食物总在瞬间就消失了，Aziraphale甚至怀疑这是否是保留了部分蛇的特性什么的。他听见Crowley慵懒地开口“所以，你又怎么会来这里？”

“青少年在这种地方打工可不是好事，这太堕落了。”Aziraphale向吧台的方向努了努嘴，Crowley这才发现刚才为自己倒酒的调酒师是一个少女，利落的短发和高挑的身形的确颇具迷惑性，但仔细观察便会发现那张没什么表情的脸其实还很稚嫩，看上去也就十六七岁。  
“老板说她是高中生，我觉得那是在说谎。”  
“哦可怜的Aziraphale，周六晚上还要工作！”Crowley看着Aziraphale看上去颇为认真的为此烦恼并因此大笑起来，“所以你来到这个充满邪恶气息的地方来拯救一个可能踏入迷途的灵魂？”  
“也不完全是。”Aziraphale回答她“我只是突然想和你分享一下新口味的可丽饼。”

快到午夜了，酒吧里开始越来越热闹。  
年轻人们开始聚集在舞池里，偶尔混着口哨声和尖叫。  
“我喜欢这里，这种地方总是充满了你们说的邪恶气息。也就意味着可以轻松地给我带来业绩。”Crowley颠着她的红酒杯，“不过可能对你就没这么容易了。”  
“我可以带那些逃家的小屁孩们回去，或是赶走乘乱骚扰的寄生虫们”Aziraphale否认了这个说法，他插起果盘里的最后一颗葡萄，“从恶魔的手里拯救无辜的人类可是功劳一件。”  
事实上也的确如此，他们总是互相制衡，偶尔也得为彼此善后，原因往往是他们行的善举或是恶行结果却不尽如意，最后只得以对方的名义记录在书面上。Aziraphale用餐巾擦了嘴，想邀请他的好友一同离开，却撞上了一位朝这走来的绅士。Aziraphale匆忙道歉但对方显然并不怎么在意，他走到了Crowley的面前，伸出了手。  
“是否能请你跳一支舞呢？”  
好吧，Aziraphale想，毕竟现在他的老友至少看上去是一位美人，甚至这可能就是她想要的效果。他等着Crowley的反应。  
Crowley打量着来人，接着留下一串轻笑。“抱歉，先生。”她拉起Aziraphale往舞池的方向走去，“我已经有舞伴了。”

在Aziraphale张嘴前Crowley竖起食指贴在了他的嘴唇上堵住了他可能要发的牢骚，他们现在已经站在舞池中了。她示意他看向刚才发出邀请的绅士：他邀请了另一位女士，与她一起步入舞池。在他们跳起舞时Aziraphale突然觉得这位绅士有些面熟。  
“上个星期你见过的那个神父。”Crowley提醒道。Aziraphale这才反应过来。没错，他上个星期还看见他的好同事同那个神父交谈，表扬他的功绩。而现在这个本该为上帝服务的使者身上已经开始透出邪恶的气息。当他再次望向那个神父的时候，看到他已经已经开始与那位女士热吻，手搭在对方的屁股上。  
“好吧，看来是地狱先得一分。”Aziraphale收回了视线看向Crowley，“人类还真是复杂。”  
“这就是人类的有趣之处，不是吗？”她贴近了Aziraphale的耳边低语，Aziraphale觉得耳朵痒痒的，还有点发发烫。接着Crowley把手搭上了他的腰，他困惑的抬头看着老友，对上一个玩味的微笑。

“现在，跳舞吧。”

TBC


End file.
